Coulson
by Yunoki
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé quel était le dénominateur commun aux Avengers ? Et bien ce n'est pas une chose, mais une personne. Et cette personne est Phillip Coulson. Aujourd'hui entre la vie et la mort, le sauvera-t-ont ? Happy End.


_**L'idée de cet Os met venu a^rès avoir regarder dans la même journée Les deux premier Iron Man suivit de Thor, tout en pensant au film Hulk et Avengers. Premièrement ça m'a sauté aux yeux et deuxièmement je me suis demandé pourquoi Clint et Natasha n'avait pas un film qui leur était consacré comme aux autres, mais ceci est une autre histoire... Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

**Coulson**

Phill, Phillip, Fils de Coul ou bien Agent, voilà comment l'appelaient ses enfants. Les enfants en question étant les Avengers. Vous notez que c'est écrit au passé, pour la bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui Phill est entre la vie et la mort.

Donc on en parle déjà au passé pour faire comme si il n'était plus là, partit. Pour moins souffrir si les médecins pas assez rapides le laissent passer l'arme à gauche. Mais ça ferait plus mal encore n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pendant que Tony bricole un ARC pour lui, que Thor (aidé de Loki) tente d'avoir une pomme d'Idunn, Bruce et Steve essayent de crée un autre SuperSérum. Et Clint et Natasha, les plus 'humain', les plus 'vulnérables' des vengeurs pendant ce temps sont au chevet de leur presque père, a lui qui les as fait se rencontrer, celui qui les a fait entré au SHIELD.

Les ordres ne les ferons pas bougés, Fury l'a bien comprit au risque de perdre son œil restant. Depuis que les deux tueurs avaient été intégrés à l'équipe de super héros ils étaient libérés du SHIELD. Ils sont des Avengers rien d'autre. Et tel des lions eux, comme les autres avaient pris l'agent sous leur aile. Non pas l'Agent, pardon. Leur Agent. A _**eux**_. Un point c'est tout sinon vous risquez de perdre pas mal de documents (cf : Tony Stark). A oui c'est vrai il possède 80 % de l'organisation.

Ce qu'il en est fière de ses petits, chaque combat engendre des sacrifices. Nicky l'avait bien comprit. (Mais ce n'était pas la peine de saloper ses cartes vintage collector de Captain América non de Dieu !) Ça avait suffisamment motivé (ou enragé) les Avengers pour mettre la raclé au Chitauri. Mais le génie avait faillit y passer. Merci a Hulk de l'avoir rattrapé au passage.

Les blessures furent pensées, la tour Stark transformée en tour Avengers. (C'est vrai que ça coutait tellement moins cher de rajouter des lettres en plus au lieu de réécrire ton nom hein Tony ?)

Et au détour d'un piratage en règle par l'IA, JARVIS les avait convoqués dans le salon pour leur montré des fichiers vidéo ou on voyait le fils de Coul sur un lit d'hôpital. Dès lors tous c'étaient mis en branle bas de combat et forcés les portes du SHIELD avec Hulk comme moyen de persuasion.

Tout doucement les blessures de l'agent de refermèrent avec l'aide du jus de pomme d'Idunn en complément cela le revitalisa. Mais malgré tout leurs efforts Leur Agent ne s'éveilla pas. Il respirait seul, son cerveau fonctionnait parfaitement mais pas un signe d'éveil **rien**, _**nada**_. Ils se reléguaient donc tous à son chevet, même Loki vint le voir. Pour se faire pardonner et aussi que parce que lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de Thanos avec le moineau, il avait bien comprit l'importance que cet humain pour l'archer.

Un jour ce pendant tout changea son état s'aggrava d'un coup et alors qu'il faisait arrêts cardiaque sur arrêts cardiaque Steve poussa les médecins autour de lui et enfin il lui dit tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire. Qu'il l'aimait en premier lieu, qu'il l'avait aimé des qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il le trouvait touchant avec son côté fanboy, même sa retenue lorsqu'il était avec tous les autres. Mais maintenant la plaisanterie avait assez durée il fallait qu'il revienne merde ! Puis il l'embrassa. Du bout des lèvres comme si il allait le brisé ne serait-ce qu'en l'effleurant. Même si son corps avait fini de faire des siennes il ne bougeait toujours pas. La Mort dans l'âme et les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes le blond commençait à partir lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne et quand il se retourna son cœur aurait pu exploser tant il était heureux.

-_Tu_ _sais qu'on appel ça du chantage_ ? dit l'Agent en souriant doucement.

Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais sa voix ne suivit pas et il prit la main qui était dans la sienne plus fortement pour la baiser pendant le ses larmes coulaient enfin. De bonheur cette fois (saleté de sérum). Une fois qu'il eu repris ses esprits il appela tous les Avengers et on fut rapidement à l'étroit dans la chambre d'hôpital. Mais peu importait, Leur Agent était là, devant eux, vivant et bien réveillé cette fois.

-_Aller_ _maintenant tu viens avec nous on s'en va_, dit Stark catégorique.

-_Et pour aller où ?_ Questionna Phillip.

-_A la maison bien sur ! Tu as ton propre étage à la tour et tu seras bien mieux qu'ici. En plus JARVIS et YINSEN s'occuperont de toi comme personne._

-_YINSEN ?_

-_C'est le petit dernier, une IA consacré uniquement à l'aile médicale de la tour. Aller go, on rentre._

Sur ces bons mots tous allèrent à la tour et Phill, Phillip, fils de Coul et Agent (tout a la fois) fur à la maison pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**Fin.**

_**P.S : Parce qu'il est important d'avoir les personnes que l'ont aime près de soi.**_

* * *

_**Voilà voilà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. J'ai été incapable de ne pas l'écrire sérieusement ça m'aurait empêcher de dormir !  
**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Yunoki ! ^^ **_

_**P.S : Une review = Un auteur heureux ! :) **_


End file.
